pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Stuart
Eric Stuart is one of the original voice actors of the Pokémon anime show. He has been the voice of Brock and James from Season 1 to Season 8. When Season 9 aired, he was replaced by Bill Rogers who took over the role of Brock and Jimmy Zoppi who took over the role of James. His voice for May's Squirtle in Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon was from an archive clip he had no actual participation in the dub like the rest of the 4kids voice actors. He is the lead singer of his band The Eric Stuart Band. Humans *Brock (IL005-AG145) *James (IL009-AG145) *Butch (IL057-AG132) *Flint (Pokémon Chronicles episode) *Magikarp Salesman *Professor Sebastian *Dr. Fuji (Mewtwo's Origin) *Young Mewtwo (Mewtwo's Origin) *Sheldon *Marcello *Master Hamm *SWAT Team member (EP102) *Gligarman movie announcer (EP138) *Move Class instructor (EP176) *Security guard (SS008) *Waiter (SS016) *Male scientist without accent (Mewtwo's Origin) Pokémon *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Charmeleon *Charizard (EP056 only) *Metapod *Snorlax (Season 8) *Poliwhirl *Politoed *Pineco *Forretress *Ekans *Koffing *Weezing *Victreebel (EP057 only) *Hitmonlee *Hypno *Machoke *Magmar *Magnemite *Magneton *Marowak *Omastar *Tentacruel *Venusaur *Voltorb *Scizor *Golbat (EP032) *Porygon (EP098) *Feraligatr *Beldum Other Voices *Dexter (Kanto and Johto Pokédex) (EP050-EP271, AG134-AG145) Other Non-Pokémon Roles *Seto Kaiba, Gansley, Critias (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Bastion Misawa, Ojama Black (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Elsworth, Sir Randsburg (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Scorch (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) *Gourry Gabriev (Slayers) *Harry Parker, Phil, Quarry, D'Jinn and other voices (Teenage Mutant Turtles: 2003 series) *Hanzui (Giant Robo: the Animation) *Shadow Prince Lovermore (GoGoRiki) *Goldilocks, Chopsticks, Paolo Alto, Chucky, Aaron King (Funky Cops) *Magmon (Chaotic) *Sewwix, Heroix, Ixmo, The Alian (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Hi-Tech, Machette (G.I. Joe: Sigma Six) *Opening theme song and additional voices (Ultraman Tiga) *Les Galagoogoo, Pecky Pudgeon, Sour Mongo, and other voices (Viva Pinata) *Meta Knight, Gus, Blade Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Video Games * Pokémon Puzzle League - Brock, James, Squirtle, Weezing, Butch * Super Smash Bros. Melee - Weezing * Shadow Hearts - Yuri Hyuga * Valkyrie Profile - Grey and Lucian Music career Solo albums * Eric Stuart (1998) Eric Stuart Band albums *Curiosity (1996) *Picture Perfect World (1997) *Blue, Dressed in Black (2000) *Bombshellshocked (2003) *In The County of Kings (2007) *Empty Frame of Reference (2009) Character Gallery 160px-BrockAG.png|Brock (Seasons 1 - 8) BestWishesJames.png|James (Seasons 1 - 8) Butch.jpg|Butch (Seasons 1-8) 007Squirtle.png|Squirtle 023Ekans.png|Ekans 110Weezing.png|Weezing 005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon 204Pineco.png|Pineco 061Poliwhirl.png|Poliwhirl Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon Marcello.png|Marcello Young_Marcello.png|Young Marcello 068.jpg|Professor Sebastian 300px-Dr Fuji.png|Dr. Fuji (Mewtwo's Origin) Young Mewtwo crying.png|Mewtwo (Young) 126Magmar.png|Magmar Gen I Pokedex.png|Dexter 1.5 (From IL050 onwards) Pokédex GSC.png|Dexter 2.0 (Johto Pokedex) Pokedex FRLG.png|Dexter 3.0 (AG133-AG145) Trivia *He is the preferred voice actor for Brock, James, Butch and Flint according to Behind the Voice Actors.com. *He and Veronica Taylor still wish to return to Pokémon, but they haven't been given the chance to do so as of 2012. *While he voiced James, he snuck in a subliminal message of James in The Whistle Stop saying "Leo Burnett and 4Kids are the Devil" because he wasn't getting payed for commercials. *His favorite Pokémon movie is Pokémon - Jirachi: Wish Maker. *He retired from voice acting in 2009 to focus on his music career. Category:Actors Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors